


all love is enclosed in our love (all thirst ends in our embrace)

by moonlitpyre



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Subtle Femdom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitpyre/pseuds/moonlitpyre
Summary: “I had thought perhaps you would like to share a bath with me,” he explained. “The journey here has worn me out, and I admit I’d rather be fresh by the time we take our dinner, and later head to bed.”Byleth quirked an eyebrow, her eyes glinting with amusement. He could tell whatever idle thought had crossed her mind, and his cheeks immediately burned with a lovely shade of pink. “It would be a pleasure to share a bath with you,” she responded. “That is, of course, if his majesty wouldn’t mind.”Dimitri looked down at their intertwined hands, then pressed a gentle kiss against her knuckles. Colour hadn’t drained from his cheeks, but he smiled shyly when he replied: “Nothing would make me happier.”[Dimitri and Byleth enjoy the first night of their honeymoon]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: ~R18 Dimileth Bingo~





	all love is enclosed in our love (all thirst ends in our embrace)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the dimileth R18 Bingo in the dimileth discord server, and I wanted to try my hand at it. Prompts I used were Byleth's smile, edging and cuddling.
> 
> I haven't written smut in like four years so please bear with me. This is mostly fluff though bc I'm a loser.
> 
> Many thanks to my friends Niky and Ame who helped me beta-read this!
> 
> Title comes from the poem Ode and Burgeonings by Pablo Neruda

Beautiful, pink blooms decorated the gardens of the Blaiddyd chateau, the arrival of yet another spring soon filling every corner of Faerghus. Although Byleth had grown rather accustomed to the cold weathers and frigid winds so famously known across the kingdom, she rather liked the idea of a warmer climate welcoming her as she settled in her new home. It was not her own idea, but Dimitri’s, who wished to celebrate their wedding as soon as snow melted and flowers blossomed in their gardens and across the land. 

It was customary from the days of old, for the newly appointed king to marry during the spring equinox, to welcome the goddess across all Faerghus, and allow for her to bless the couple forevermore. Such traditions were broken over time, many a Blaiddyd too impatient to wait quite so long to be with their intended; but Dimitri, gallant and romantic as he was, could only ever do whatever that would please his goddess the most—whatever that would bring her a smile, and make her eyes light up. 

There was an agreement for Byleth to be allowed some months away from the monastery as she settled with her husband in the kingdom. Her grandmother, although initially opposed to the union and her departure, had seen to Byleth traveling in safety, the small necklace that had once decorated her long neck falling now to Byleth’s hands as she became the new Faerghan Queen. Long festivities were held in the couple’s honour, some held in their own presence, others lasting rather long away from them and their home.

There was a small chateau across the lands of Fhirdiad, a lovely estate down south in Blaiddyd groves. It had once belonged to the royal family, a gift King Klaus I had carefully built for his newly appointed bride; but upon the agonizing rule of Lady Cornelia Arnim, the chateau was taken by her lackeys, only to return to Dimitri’s hand after his coronation. There were several halls that surrounded the grand rooms, beautiful gardens that would sprawl from one wing to the other with flowers of every kind and every colour Byleth had never seen once before. 

Although certainly smaller than the Fhirdiad Castle she had the pleasure of visiting on plenty an occasion, the family chateau was rather grand and elegant, a piece of this Blaiddyd bloodline she had grown quite so accustomed to, and had grown to adore. The long corridors were each decorated with blue flowers, the beautiful harvestbells she had recognised as the royal flowers—the sophisticated blooms she associated with Dimitri, the ones she would often braid across her hair on each occasion he would travel down to Garreg Mach just to see her.

He had taken her through the estate, his eye gleaming with elation as her own excitement bloomed in her chest. She had seen the small ballroom, had visited the many rooms carefully built for all the queens that had preceded her, everything so new and beautiful to her, as the first time he had seen her walking through the halls at Castle Fhirdiad. Although having been to elegant estates on many an occasion, Byleth found there was something thrilling to being able to call a lovely chateau her new home, even if only for a few days. It wasn’t her style, nor the sort of place she imagined herself living in as she had grown up, but there was something attractive to it—something  _ so Dimitri  _ that called to her and allured her, warming her chest until it was overwhelming.

She stared at him with a wide smile as they stood on the balcony of their new room, the beautiful hues of pinks and oranges that painted the sunset colouring his cheeks. They hadn’t had the proper time to be in each other’s company during the ceremony of their wedding, guests from one side or another tugging at their arms and elbows to carry a conversation. Byleth had expected the event to go on as such, having been at his solitary presence on only a few occasions by the evening of his coronation. But the road towards their destination had been long and rather tiresome, and although there was no one else to accompany them, she found it rather difficult to keep her eyes bright and open through the elongated paths of Faerghus.

She pressed her fingers across his cheeks, her fingertips tracing the gentle lines that formed his cheekbones. She could hear a quiet gasp escape his lips as her thumb caressed his upper lip, a small smile quickly tugging at the corners. They had kissed throughout their journey, of course—had shared a heated peck from time to time as their carriage halted in the Faerghus woods. But there was something enchanting as they stood there as husband and wife, their lips interlocking as hands explored the firmness of their bodies, hid under the hem of their shirts. 

Dimitri pressed a gentle kiss against her temple, his hands hovering over the mint locks that fell across her forehead and eyes. It was a simple gesture, something sweet he had done already on a few occasions, but she couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed throughout her chest. “What do you say, my love?” he mumbled, his hands quickly reaching for hers. “Should we leave the exploring for another day?”

Byleth tilted her head curiously, her eyes searching for his own. When they found them, she realised his small smile had not yet vanished, and had instead grown brighter. 

“I had thought perhaps you would like to share a bath with me,” he explained. “The journey here has worn me out, and I admit I’d rather be fresh by the time we take our dinner, and later head to bed.”

Byleth quirked an eyebrow, her eyes glinting with amusement. He could tell whatever idle thought had crossed her mind, and his cheeks immediately burned with a lovely shade of pink. “It would be a pleasure to share a bath with you,” she responded. “That is, of course, if his majesty wouldn’t mind.”

Dimitri looked down at their intertwined hands, then pressed a gentle kiss against her knuckles. Colour hadn’t drained from his cheeks, but he smiled shyly when he replied: “Nothing would make me happier.”

* * *

The baths in their chambers were rather grand, a reflection perhaps of the entire chateau they were staying at. It was a luxury Byleth had never thought she would surround herself with, not even as she had taken upon the title of archbishop at Garreg Mach. It wasn’t a luxury Dimitri was accustomed to either, having spent five years bathing in lakes and rivers he would come across in his path. They stared at each other nervously as each dipped their feet into the small pond that took over the space of the chamber; the water brimming with a heat Byleth hadn’t imagined.

She removed each of her garments slowly, her eyes turning to look at Dimitri for small and tender moments. They had been together before their wedding ceremony, had shared a bed on all the occasions she would visit him in Fhirdiad, her body shivering from the cold, yearning for his touch. But there was a difference as she stared at his broad chest, knowing he was her husband now, a glint of excitement bubbling through her chest as her eyes roamed from the broadness of his shoulders to the sturdiness of his arms. She reached out to him from her seat, her much smaller hands taking ahold of his breeches as together they pushed each of their garments down.

The water from the artificial pond was warmer than she’d expected, a small sigh of delight escaping her lips as she dipped down her body in the water, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment before they landed on Dimitri again. He stared at her with a nervous smile, his cheeks coloured from the heat of the room, and the bashfulness that would follow him every time he gazed at her naked body. 

Byleth wasn’t a stranger to such gazes, his curiosity always blossoming every moment he had seen her fitting to a newer dress, elegant dress. She had caught him staring on plenty an occasion, his eye immediately fleeting away only to be followed by one of her cheeky remarks. He was courtly, of course, always sure to apologise whenever she would catch him staring at her with that bright blue eye. She would always explain to him how she didn’t mind, how such gazes thrilled her and encouraged her to kiss him more deeply in the privacy of their chambers; but his rosy cheeks and bashful eye would always turn away embarrassed, his gentle fingers caressing her thumbs in nervous circles as she peppered kisses on his jawline. 

He was afraid of his strength; she had learned, always fearful to come as rougher than intended. The first night they had made love, he had whispered so to her—always asking, always seeking her approval. Dimitri was a lot stronger than anyone she had ever been with, his scarred and calloused hands always rough as they fell on her hips. But his touch was always gentle, as were each of his thrusts, and every night they’d spent together, she found she fell in love with him a little more.

She made her way towards him, a washcloth and soap in her hands. She gently asked for him to turn around, and carefully scrubbed off all the sweat and exhaustion that had followed them in their journey. She had grown accustomed to the scars that painted his chest and back, had run her fingers across them, and had gingerly planted kisses in the quiet of the night. She was careful as she rubbed his most sensitive areas, would leave tender kisses if he ever so much as flinched if she had brushed too fast. Dimitri was always obedient, quietly allowing for her to finish her job every time she would aid him in taking a bath. On every an occasion he had returned her favour, and that evening hadn’t been an exception.

His hands were always gentle when they hovered over her body, his touches almost reverent. He scrubbed off any glints of sweat that ran from her back to her arms and stomach, his fingers almost hesitant as they reached the underside of her breasts. She briefly closed her eyes as his fingers gently massaged her sides, a thumb softly caressing the tip of her nipple. When he finished his scrubbing, she moved towards him and pressed a heated kiss against his lips, her hips pressing at his sides. It took a moment for him to regain his composure, his now dilated eye widening with surprise. He pressed a tender kiss against the arc of her neck and waited for her response before his hands clutched tightly at her hips.

Byleth carefully grinded against his body, her eyes fluttering with pleasure as she felt the tip of his cock pressing between her legs and his stomach. It hadn’t taken long for it to harden, its tip twitching from the moment she had stripped from her garments. He continued nipping at her neck, his warm tongue savouring her skin while his hands pressed tightly against her hips. She clutched at his hair as her breathing became more ragged, her grinding rapidly turning sloppy. She was mesmerised by the feeling of her chest pressed against his, the way he would softly murmur her name, how soft his wet hair was as it entangled in her fingers. Everything felt like so much and nothing at once, and as she pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek, she grinded against him one last time, before she pushed herself away—her chest still bubbling with excitement.

“We better make haste before our skin starts wrinkling,” she murmured softly, her eyes promptly meeting his. He stared at her, bewildered, unable to dissuade the reason why she had separated from him so hastily. She planted another kiss against his lips before she continued. “I’d rather have my stomach full before you ravish me as you did on our wedding night.”

Dimitri looked away, blushing, his neck gaining as much colour as his cheeks. She wanted to kiss his clavicle, leave a long lasting mark all the way to his neck, but she held herself back from it, her chest blooming with anticipation for the remaining of the night. 

She allowed for him to step out of their baths first, watching intently as he put on his fresh new clothes. She had always admired his body, the leanness of his shoulders, the shape of his waist. Oftentimes she had stepped in the back of the training grounds merely to admire him as he practiced every movement she had once taught him with his newly acquired lance. His movements were always hasty, but careful enough not to break any weapons. It had taken him months to unlearn such brusque movements, the remnants of his past haunting his every move. But he was eager—Byleth learned—yearning to be the meticulous fighter and lover that could bring a smile upon her face.

He stepped out of the room with promises to return, his eye glinting with an excitement that mirrored her own. He left to the kitchens to bring back their dinner—a small feast Dedue had helped him cook only for him and Byleth to enjoy. Dimitri had been eager to learn new dishes, foods that he was certain she had grown to love during her stay at the monastery. She was aware of his own uneasiness when it came to cooking, his inability to taste things proving a challenge when it came to him determining whether a dish had turned out how he expected it to or not. But Dimitri was as determined as she, never facing down from a challenge, and so the night before their wedding he had prepared a small dessert for her to enjoy—a chocolate delicacy that had melted in her mouth as she let out a little moan.

Byleth turned to face the small nightgown that hung from the corner of the wall where she had placed it earlier, the sheer fabric sending a jolt through her stomach. It had been a wedding gift from Dorothea, a little indulgement accompanied by a wink from her friend. Byleth had seen such garments before, delicate pieces of lace ladies would often wear late into the night should they ever spoil themselves with a handsome partner. Manuela had owned several of those, had even so much as offered Byleth to take on one when she worked as a teacher at the monastery—an offer Byleth found herself disposed to decline.

The nightgown wasn’t uncomfortable as she tried it on, the fabric, although sheer and prone to cold, was rather soft to her touch and very manageable. It hugged against her curves tightly, bringing out the sturdiness of her well-endowed chest, caressing the curve of her hips. She marveled at the intricate lace figures that decorated her body, the little blooms that circled around the tip of her breasts and down her thighs. Byleth had never owned a piece of clothing as delicate as this, the elegant style reminding her more of the Adrestian fashions rather than the frigid Faerghus she had grown up in.

She waited for Dimitri’s return in the warmth of her room, the fire he had set as soon as their arrival bringing her enough comfort against the chilly winds that would often haunt the evenings—regardless of the season they were under. The room was almost as striking as the rest of the chateau, carefully crafted pieces of furniture surrounding her. She couldn’t help but notice the beautiful carved figures that decorated each of the corners, from the beautiful royal blooms to simple curved borders that reminded her of more ancient times—symbols that had once belonged to the legendary King Loog and his loyal guards.

Dimitri arrived to their room with two plates in hand, a bottle of rich, red wine hiding stealthily against his chest. He smiled at her brightly, a smile that reminded her of the sun in the early morning, when she left her quarters to feed the owls that flew around the monastery. He set up both of their plates beside the fire, his eye lingering for a moment at her new attire. She stared down at the floor, feeling shy out of the sudden, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of the soft fabric.

“It was a gift from Dorothea,” Byleth explained as she made her way across the room to receive him. She promptly took a seat on the floor where he had carefully placed their plates and eyed the dishes he had prepared. She could faintly tell the smell of Verona Stew—a dish that was as much of a favourite of hers as it was of his. When he took a seat beside her, his brows furrowed.

“Won’t you grow cold?” he asked genuinely. His fingers hesitated before they took hold of her own. Byleth could tell the honesty in his words, could discern his palpable concern, but the sudden dilation of his pupils and the gentle blush across his cheeks betrayed him well enough to let her know that he enjoyed what he could see.

“Perhaps you should keep me warm then,” she replied, amused, her fingers fiddling with the dish he had prepared. She was intrigued by its taste, the warmth that had brought her to think he had gone out of his way to prepare something for them—despite everything that kept him from being a renowned chef. She found the dish itself rather comforting, a bit of spice having been used to make the flavour special. She closed her eyes and moaned as she took another biteful, locking Dimitri’s attention in her. “I have brought no other nightgowns to accompany me during this trip, so I’m afraid my only salvation for the night shall be you and the thick blankets you have carefully placed in our bed.”

Dimitri chuckled, his smile widening as he took a bite from his own plate. “It would be my pleasure, my queen—it’s an honour to serve someone as beautiful as you,” he murmured before continuing, a brow quirking with amusement. “Have I succeeded then, in bringing contentment to my dear lady with this dinner?”

Byleth nodded excitedly, her eyes widening as she swallowed her bite. She hesitated briefly before she planted a kiss on Dimitri’s cheek, her breasts peeking from the barely modest nightgown. A flush ran through both their faces, making them coyly look down to the floor. She took ahold of the unopened bottle of wine, and took a sip straight from the bottle, before she grabbed Dimitri’s large hand with both of her own. “I quite enjoyed it, my love, and I’m very grateful for all that you went through merely to bring something you knew I would love to our table—or rather our floor,” she continued as she poured the wine into a glass to offer to him. He chuckled after seeing her having drunk from the bottle itself, but he took it nonetheless. “You never cease to spoil me rotten.”

Dimitri planted a kiss on her own cheek after taking a gulp of his drink, his eye fluttering with pure bliss. He circled his arms around her waist, bringing her over to him, the warmth of his body seeping through the thin fabric of her nightgown. He pressed a kiss on her temple and another one on her nose before he murmured softly. “There’s nothing that brings me more joy than knowing I can bring a smile upon my beloved’s adoring lips.”

Byleth felt her own smile widen, her stomach jolting in anticipation. She locked eyes with him and pushed the bottle he had in his hands away to the floor. His eye widened with surprise and expectation. She kissed him slowly, her tongue swirling to catch a taste of the sweet wine, his response to it almost a reflex. She allowed him to take ahold of her bottom, his large hands almost covering it in its entirety. She wanted to hold him close, as close as they could possibly be as they continued to kiss, their hips grinding together in anticipation.

“I can think of many ways with which you can make me smile,” she murmured between gasps, her hands pressing firmly against his toned chest. She could feel him growing tight inside his trousers, his erection burning between her thighs. He slowly moved her left hand down to his pants, his breathing promptly becoming ragged as she undid his breeches with as much care as when she would wield a sword. “But I should like to settle for bringing a smile to your own face, for the time being.”

Dimitri let out a gasp as Byleth softly rubbed the tip of his cock, his eye fluttering with gaping pleasure. She circled his cock with her curious hand, its pulsating warmth sending a shiver through her spine. She wasn’t entirely new to this sort of exchange, having spent some nights at inns with handsome gentlemen and ladies she had encountered amidst her travels. She had been with Dimitri too on a few occasions, had even grown accustomed to seeing his naked figure, but there was something to his panting, the mewling sounds he would let out at the mercy of her hand as she gently placed him down to lie with her on the floor.

She laid on top of him, her thighs pressing down at his sides as she struggled between grinding herself against him and caressing the tip of his cock. His hands had moved to cup her breasts, their breathing ragged as they continued whatever they had left hanging earlier at the baths. Byleth placed a messy kiss upon his lips before she moved towards his jaw and clavicle, his heavy grunts of pleasure sending shrills across her spine. 

“Byleth, please,” Dimitri breathed heavily. “Allow me to make love to you.”

Byleth nodded, her stomach jolting. She carefully removed the shirt and breeches that covered him, her eyes hungrily scanning each of the muscles that adorned his perfectly sculpted body. She placed tender kisses across his now bare chest, shivered as he left tender lovebites across her neck. She realised, with a little blush running over her cheeks, that there was no use in removing the beautiful nightgown that her friend had given to her, her chest almost as bare as his with the sheerness of the cloth. His fingers slid through the thin fabric with the gentleness he had seen himself to practice, his thumbs caressing her nipples with utmost adoration. 

Byleth pressed the tip of his cock between her legs before she rode him slowly, his hands hanging lower to keep her hips steady. She let out a muffled moan as he pressed her closer to him, his breathing heavy against her neck before he captured her nipple with his open mouth, the sensation too overwhelming even with the fabric of her nightgown standing in between. She heartily pushed him away from her breast as another moan escaped her lips, the sensation of his thrusts accompanying hers sending a jolt through her body. She kissed him hungrily—desperately as she grasped his wrists before he could capture her breasts.

She smiled, pleased as a low groan escaped from Dimitri’s lips, his fingers twitching with pleasure as she continued to ride his cock, their pace increasing as they desperately held onto each other. She angled herself closer to him, grinning as he placed soft kisses along her jawline. She briefly let go of his wrists as her fingers searched for his soft hair, pulling at it on each occasion he thrusted into her at the same time as she. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the moment—this tender moment of relentless love and affection that although she had certainly experienced before by her side, felt all the more overwhelming as she became more and more aware of how she could have this for a lifetime—could have him by her side until their bones grew wary and their skin became wrinkled.

She let out a cry of bliss as she became undone on top of him, her eyes fluttering close as a tear ran down her cheek. He gripped her waist as he thrusted inside her for a few times longer before he too became undone, his own blissful cry bringing a small smile across her face. They panted heavily as they waited for their bodies to regain their steadiness, his arms clutching at her tightly, despite his cock having already left her insides. He pressed a kiss against her temple, as her eyes fluttered closed with a yawn.

“Has this made you smile then, my beloved?” Dimitri asked gently, his voice worn out from all the panting and grunting he had formerly performed. She smiled, pleased, her elbow resting at his chest as she lifted herself up to look at him. “I have to admit,” he murmured softly, “I quite like this new nightgown of yours, I think you should certainly keep it for the remainder of our vacation.”

Byleth let out a short giggle before another yawn escaped her, her head falling again to his chest with indisputable exhaustion. Dimitri huffed a gentle laugh before he lifted her up in his sturdy arms, the way he had carried her on plenty an occasion before still sending a jolt through her stomach. He gently tucked her into their bed before he planted another kiss on her forehead, his fingers lingering on a few strands of her hair for a moment. He let out a contented smile before he joined her in their bed, his arms coming to circle around her as she pressed her face against his chest.

“I am quite content,” she murmured wearily, the hum of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to slumber. “I have an adoring husband who will see to my smile for the rest of this lifetime, and will share his hand with me until our skin grows old and wrinkled. There’s nothing more I could ever ask for.”

Dimitri hummed in accordance as his own eyes fluttered closed. He shifted closer to her and allowed himself to fall asleep, the rhythm of her breathing lulling him and bewitching him as had her smile. For the first time in his lifetime, the two of them had fallen into the arms of the sleeping goddess with a blissful smile spreading across each of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
